The Rito Trio
by Runaway Artist
Summary: The adventures of Prince Komali, Medli, and Laruto. I dont own Komali or Medli, but Laruto is my fan chara. There ill be some KoMedli


The first day me and Medli actually went up to her and talked to her, was the day she got her wings. Medli was on her harp, strumming away, me listening, when Quill came over with her. She had a huge smile on her face. 2 things I realized when I saw her for the first time, is that she was shorter than some Rito's, but the main thing was, she was the only female Rito I've met that has white hair.

"Good evening Prince Komali and Medli." Quill said to us. Medli continued playing, but said hi. I also said hello. "Who's she?" I asked as i pointed to her. She then bowed, and said, "Hello, Prince. My name is Laruto. It's a pleasure to meet you." He politeness made me and Medli laugh, because no one ever said something like that to me before!

"She just got her scale from Valoo. Medli, I'm sorry to ask, but could you watch over her and teach her how to fly? She seems to be having trouble." Quill asked after our laughter died down. "Her? Teach someone to fly?" I said jokingly, then began laughing. Medli just rolled her eyes at me. "I'd be honored to Quill." she said.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much Medli." Laruto then walked up to us. Her smile was still big and bright.

"Yeah! This is AMAZING!" Laruto yelled. She was doing all kinds of tricks in the air. Komali hovered in the air near her, incase she where to fall or something. Medli was on the cliff, strumming her harp while the 2 flew. It had been a few months since Medli and Komali met Laruto, but the 3 where already the greatest friends on the island.

"Come on Komali! Try this!" Laruto said. She flew really high up in the sky, then retracted her wings and started free falling. Komali look shocked and was about to swoop down and grab her before she hit the water. Right before he did, her wings came out again, and she flew skyward again. "That was awesome!" She cheered as she whizzed by Komali. She stopped and hovered next to him. "Don't do that again ok? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said, looking a bit paler than normal. "Eh he, sorry Komali." she said apologetically. The 2 then decided it was time for a break, and landed next to Medli and retracted their wings. Laruto took 3 fruits out of her Delivery Bag, and handed Medli and Komali a fruit. They sat down on the cliff that over looked the Great Sea. It wasn't quite sunset yet, but the sun was sinking lower and lower.

When they where done with their fruit, Medli began playing her harp again. Komali and Laruto joined in too, with Komali playing a guitar he was given when he got his wings, and Laruto was on her flute, the one she has always had. The music was heard all throughout Dragon Roost. Other Rito's went outside to hear the mystical tune the trio made.

All of a sudden, a dark figure swooped down, and took Medli's harp! When Komali saw this, his wings came out and flew after the figure. His red eyes filled with rage as he slowly ganged on the mysterious figure.

"GIVE MEDLI BACK HER HARP BASTARD!" he yelled as he kicked the figure in the back, causing it to sway and fall closer to the sea. It laughed, its laugh an icy one too. It turned around and kicked Komali in the face, causing him to fall down to the sea. Luckily, Medli caught hi before he hit the sea. The figure laughed and said, "See ya later!" It then grew smaller and smaller as it flew father away.

"Is he alright?" Laruto asked when Medli returned with Komali, who was unconscious.

"I don't exactly know Laruto.." Medli said. The spot where it kicked him was bleeding and blood was coming from his mouth. Komali's eyes then slowly opened. He groaned.

"Ah, are you ok Komali?" Laruto asked. "Just.. dandy.." he said, rage in his eyes again. "Did he get away?" he asked Medli. She nodded. "Damn bastard... I'm sorry Medli.." He said, disgust in his voice, and some regret.

She just shook her head. "No, its alright. That was really sweet of you.." she said, and then kissed him on his good cheek, which made his face turn a bit red. He then laughed nervously, and Laruto giggled.

"What on earth happened to you Komali?" the chieftain asked when the 3 came inside the mountain. They then began explaining everything to him, and how Komali got hurt, and how Medli's harp was stolen. The chieftain just nodded. "Well, better go take a potion to heal up your face then..." Komali just sighed, and the 3 went to grab a potion for him.


End file.
